pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY026: To Find a Fairy Flower!
is the 26th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis While brushing out her hair, Bonnie tries a new flower accessory, only to discover that a Flabébé is latching onto it because she has lost her Fairy Flower. The gang tries to help Flabébé get a new Fairy Flower, but it appears the season is over. Episode Plot Before the heroes set off, Bonnie tries to comb her hair, but fails. Serena thinks Bonnie could have a different hairstyle and places a flower accessory in her hair. Bonnie thinks she looks cuter with that. The wind blows and a Pokémon lands onto Bonnie's hair accessory. The heroes see it is a Flabébé, but notice it does not have a flower and looks unhappy. Bonnie feeds it with Serena's nectar, which is used for Poké Puffs. Bonnie thinks they should keep this Flabébé. Clemont taps the Poké Ball onto Flabébé, but nothing happens. Ash explains Flabébé has a trainer already, making Bonnie riled up. As the heroes pass through a nearby town, an old man runs to Bonnie and hugs her, seeing Flabébé is rescued. The man, sees he was quite hasty, apologizes to everyone and introduces himself as Gray. The heroes introduce themselves, but wonder why Flabébé does not have a flower. Gray replies it did have one and it lived with him and his wife, Florence. Florence was fond of Flabébé, but one day, as Florence was watering the flowers, she fell ill. Flabébé watched as Florence was taken away into a hospital wagon. One night, Flabébé got out and went after Florence and saw her at the hospital, with Gray following it. However, the wind blew and Flabébé was separated from its flower. Flabébé tried to pick up the flower, but a car ran over the flower and ruined it, while Flabébé was blown away. Now that Flabébé has been found, Gray needs to take it away, since Florence is well, but to heal herself, Flabébé needs to be with her. Unfortunately, Flabébé needs its flower, since it becomes weaker without it. Serena suggests giving it a flower from the garden, but Gray replies it has to be a special flower, one Flabébé chooses upon its birth. It is called "the Fairy Flower", but it is not sold among florists. Serena realizes Bonnie's hair accessory resembles the Fairy Flower, hence why Flabébé flew on it. The heroes decide to find the Fairy Flower, telling Gray to keep an eye on Florence. The heroes first go to the Pokémon Center to heal Flabébé. Nurse Joy tells them Flabébé needs to have its own flower to be healthy. She knows of a field nearby where the Fairy Flowers grow, but warns them the season is nearly over. The heroes run off, while Team Rocket overheard them. The heroes are about to take the road to the field, but are stopped by Team Rocket, dressed as travelers, to give them an offer to find this Fairy Flower, claiming it is an impossible task for amateurs. The heroes accept their help, while Team Rocket already plans to catch their Pokémon. Later, they arrive to the plains and start looking for the Flower, but the heroes don't find it. Team Rocket also tries to find it, but the heroes consider them unreliable. Flabébé is shocked, as it sees a lone Fairy Flower on a rock. The heroes run off, while Team Rocket smiles. Seeing Flabébé weak, Ash decides to get the Flower. Serena warns him pulling the Fairy Flower would ruin it, as Flabébé needs to reach it by itself, when it is still planted. Bonnie gives her bag to Serena and goes to climb the rocks by herself. While Bonnie climbs, Team Rocket takes Pikachu and captures it. Bonnie made it to the Fairy Flower and Flabébé flies over to it and shares the energy with the flower. Ash, Serena and Clemont praise Bonnie, but notice Pikachu has been captured. Team Rocket takes off their disguises, while Ash, Serena and Clemont send Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin. Froakie uses Water Pulse, which is countered by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. Chespin uses Pin Missile, but Wobbuffet uses Counter to reflect the damage back. Inkay uses Psybeam and Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball, hitting the Pokémon. Flabébé, seeing this fighting, pulls out the Fairy Flower and spreads powder, uses pollen to calm Team Rocket down and make them feel peaceful. Meowth covers his mouth not to inhale, but Jessie and James pull his arms away and he is affected. They release Pikachu, who comes back to Ash. The heroes go to meet up with Florence and Gray, leaving Team Rocket in the field, still feeling peaceful. Later, Gray explains Florence, at the hospital, some children went to retrieve a Fairy Flower for Flabébé, who will come to her. The heroes come to the hospital, where Florence sees her Flabébé with the flower and feels better. Florence thanks the heroes, who give credit to Bonnie, for she saved Flabébé. Flabébé comes to Bonnie, who thinks they had good time, even if it was short, telling Flabébé to live with Gray and Florence. Flabébé cherishes these moments and smiles with Bonnie. The heroes leave the hospital and Bonnie feels sad Flabébé is not with her. Dedenne climbs to Bonnie's head, making her feel better. Knowing she has Dedenne with her, Bonnie runs to Ash, Clemont and Serena, as they go towards Shalour City. Debuts Character *Gray *Florence Quotes :"I think Flabébé needs to feel better first. So let's go see Nurse Joy!" - Serena :''"Right!" ''- Ash Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Flabébé (Red Flower) (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Flabébé (Red Flower) (JP) *This episode aired in the UK earlier than the US. Gallery Bonnie finds her hair messed up Bonnie-and-flabebe.jpg Bonnie encounters a Flabébé XY026 2.jpg Flabébé is sad it does not have a flower XY026 3.jpg The old man hugs Bonnie for finding Flabébé XY026 4.jpg Flabébé went off to find her mistress XY026 5.jpg Nurse Joy suggests searching the meadow XY026 9.png Team Rocket offer the heroes to search for the flower XY026 6.jpg Team Rocket pretend to search XY026 7.jpg Pikachu has been captured XY026 8.jpg Bonnie goes back to the journey with her friends }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Yoshifumi Sueda